File talk:Kin'emon's Torso.png
Manga vs. Anime The blur.... The sword being in the way... Manga. 03:13, May 13, 2013 (UTC) It's barely blurry, if at all. And how is a tiny, flat sword like that in the way? Do you really want to see his neckline? Well, his thumb is behind some snow in the manga version. That doesn't mean anything. Neither does the sword. 03:18, May 13, 2013 (UTC) The manga doesn't have the weird white that comes from the snow. That's the only thing that makes it better. In the manga version, you don't have to force your eyes to see beyond the snow, and it has zero blur. 03:20, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Who's forcing their eyes? It's a pretty clear image. 03:22, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I just feel that the manga one is drawn better, and that the snow isn't as distracting in that image (because you can't really notice it). The snow is falling all over his body in the anime version, because it's more noticeable. 03:24, May 13, 2013 (UTC) The snow isn't very distracting in the anime. In fact, they're transparent. The torso is in focus and in detail, so it's the first thing viewers will notice. They would only notice the snow all over it if they fully analyze the image, but we shouldn't change an image for people like those. 03:31, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Why not? They're still readers who notice quality. You're kind of still ignoring how the sword is in the way. Manga is still more distinct. 03:35, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Except not that many readers notice quality to the point where they carefully examine every little pixel. Even when the image is viewed in the thumbnail, the snow is BARELY visible, if at all. Readers who are so OCD about anything being in the way have their own personal problem. The torso is visible. If they can't see through the completely transparent snow, that's their own fault. The sword is hardly in the way of anything. I can still distinguish the torso. Can't you? I didn't even notice there was a sword there until you pointed it out. 03:45, May 13, 2013 (UTC) But we should appeal to all people. People who notice these things are no different. It's like saying we shouldn't replace old images as HD, because you really can't notice it in the thumbnail anyway. 03:47, May 13, 2013 (UTC) You can't appeal to all people. That's literally impossible. There are people who would rather see the image in complete color. There are people who hate the anime and want to see every image as the manga. We shouldn't change an image to satisfy a couple guys who are so obsessed with images that they analyze every detail. Our images aren't put on articles to be analyzed; they're there to display what's happening. If somebody has a problem with that, it's not our duty to satisfy them. 03:55, May 13, 2013 (UTC) The manga still displays it better, due to not having a single thing in the way or any lack of detail. 04:08, May 13, 2013 (UTC) There's nothing really "in the way" in the anime version, and I don't see any lack of detail. 04:12, May 13, 2013 (UTC)